Törődés: A műveszet rabjai
by aliceiannasickben
Summary: A Konoha High School élete a szokásos mederben folyik. Az Akatsuki nevű diák banda próbálja kirúgatni a bijuukat, vagyis az iskola ösztöndíjas tanulóit. De mi van akkor ha két tag egymásba szeret, és ezzel, bajt baj után halmoznak a szervezetnek? Nos a válasz egyszerű. Olvassátok és megtudjátok. ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Törődés: A művészet rabjai I.**

Idegesen toporgok a mosdóban. Elkaptak, már megint. És segítségért kellet kiáltanom, már megint. De ne vágjunk a dolgok közepébe, jobb lesz mindent az elején kezdeni.

Az ébresztő kínzó vijjogásba kezd, mígnem egy kéz meg nem ragadja, és hozzá nem vágja a falhoz. Egy pár pillanatig még megpróbálok visszaaludni aztán, rájövök, hogy teljesen felesleges próbálkozni. Végül kiszáll az ágyból egy hosszú szőke hajú és karcsú teremtés. Első látásra az ember azt gondolná, hogy lány, de tévedne ő igazából fiú és a neve:

„Deidara! Igyekezz, elkésel az iskolából!"

„Igenis Anya!"

Azzal belibbenek a fürdőszobába. Gyors zuhanyzás után már megyek is öltözködni.

Nem bírom megállni, hogy ne nézzem meg az asztalomon lévő képet. Egy éve készült, amikor anya elém jött a suliba.

A képen én vagyok és a ˝dannám˝Sasori. Gyorsan elkaptam hátulról, hogy anya le tudjon minket fényképezni. Hiába a meglepetés az arca ugyanolyan unott marad.

A suli legrosszabb hírű bandájához, az Akatsukihoz tartozunk. Emiatt állandó jelleg viselnem kell azt a vacak fekete alapon vörös felhős kitűzőt.

Nem én akartam csatlakozni, kényszerítettek!

Két évvel ezelőtt kémia órán csináltam egy kis ˝tűzijátékot,˝aminek az lett a következménye, hogy szünetben pókereznem kellet azzal a tetű Uchiha Itachival. De persze nem pénzben játszottunk, ha ő nyer, belépek az Akatsukiba, ha én nyerek, soha a büdös életben senki nem fog velem szívózni. Tippeljetek ki vesztett, hát persze hogy én.

De ha nyertem volna, talán sosem figyeltem volna fel a dannára.

Az Akatsukiba az a szabály, hogy mindenkinek közös órák száma szerint, van egy társa. Nekem Sasori a társam.

Szinte minden óránk együtt van (kivéve hogy nekem nem kell tesiznem).

Mindketten művészek vagyunk. Én szobrász, ő pedig bábukészítő.

Mosolyogva nézem a képet. Szép lett volna, ha ő is ugyanúgy nevet, mint én.

*Sóhaj.* Hát igen, ő a megtestesült önfegyelem.

Felveszem az egyenruhám, magamra rakom azt a rohadt kitűzőt, és lerohanok a bentómért. Két perc és máris úton vagyok.

Be kell valljam, hogy nem szívesen megyek suliba. Lányos kinézetem miatt a suliban a csajok előszerettel kapnak el és öltöztetnek lányruhákba. Ilyenkor általában Sasori no danna szokott megmenteni.

Az egyik saroknál óvatosan belesek mire, bumm, valamin csattan a fejemen. És persze hogy elájulok.

~§~

„Ááááá, ez nem igaz! Vesztettem!"

„Bocsesz szöszi, ez van!"

Itachiii, kikaparom a szemed és feldugom a seggedbe! Ez nem igaz! Miért én kellek nekik, keressenek valaki mást a bandájukba, aki legalább ugyanolyan őrült elmebeteg, mint ők!

„Akkor tessék,"Nyújtja felém a kitűzőt Pein.

Pein, ha jól tudom ő a bandavezér. Banyek, van ezen egyáltalán üres bőrfelület, vagy mindenén átment a szeglyukasztóval? Ennyi percinget se láttam még, mint amennyi az ő pofáján van.

„Á tánitás után várunk rád á tétőn." Szól Kisame.

Nem tudok róla sokat csak azt, hogy valami ritka betegség miatt kék a bőre és a haja. Ja, és érdekes tájszólással beszél.

Azzal elhúznak. 5 perc és csengetnek, szóval én is lelépek.

A terembe beérve valaki rám kiált.

„Üdv a klubban, szóval te vagy az új srác Deidei!"

Nézek, ki az, mire meglátok egy albínó fiút, akinek ugyanolyan kitűzője van, mint nekem.

„Hidan igaz?"

Hidan fél éve érkezett a sulinkba kelet Indiából, emiatt egy Jashin nevű istent tisztel. Bajkeverő, aki már a második nap belépett az Akatsukiba.

„Ja, cseszd meg, kurvára örülök, hogy végre van valaki a csapatba, aki nemcsak hogy egy osztályba van velem, de ráadásul még hajlandó beszélni is. Őszintén szólva idegbajt kapok attól a két buzeráns seggfejtől."

„Mi?! Ezek szerint nem csak mi vagyunk az osztályból Akatsukisok?"

Pedig esküdni mertem volna rá, hogy nincsen más.

„Látod azt a hegekkel és varratokkal borított srácot?"

Mutat a terem végébe.

Egy napbarnított srác ül a terem legsötétebb sarkában a padon.

A neve Kakuzu. Az anyja szadista, aki mindig veri. Az apja elhúzott valami távoli országba és vitte a srác három nővérét is. A bántalmazásokat a suli új diákjain vezeti le. Mindegy melyik osztályba jöttél elkap, és izzó tűket szurkál a kezedbe. Ez igaz, engem is elkapott, és valószínűleg Hidant is.

„Igen, Kakuzu. Mi van vele?"

Hidan szélesen elvigyorodik.

„Ő is tag! És az én társam!"

„Hogy mi?!"

Mi az, hogy társ? A pasija vagy esetleg *nagyot nyel* a szexpartnere?

„Tudom, elsőre azt hinné az ember, hogy nehezen lehet vele kijönni. Igaz hogy kissé szadista és többször rajtam éli ki a hajlamait, de alapjáraton jó fej. Valami baj van? Olyan rettenetes sápadt lettél hirtelen."

„A-amikor azt mondtad, hogy társ akkor azt úgy értetted, hogy khm ˝társ˝? Hm."

Basszus, kom kezdek félni ezektől.

„NEM! A kurva életbe, dehogy is! Ezek szerint nem mondták neked. Minden tagnak van egy kijelölt ˝társa˝, akivel együtt kell, teljesítse a ˝küldetéseket˝, ergo, egy partner a zűrhöz. Ennyi."

Hála az égnek. Már azt hittem rituális dugás folyik a köreikben, mint valami szektában.

„Várjunk, ezek szerint nekem is lesz egy társam?"

„Igen. Látod az első sorban azt az üres padot. Valószínűleg annak a padnak a tulajdonosa lesz az."

Hiába gondolkodom, nem jut eszembe, hogy ki szokott ülni ott, biztos látszott az arcomon is, mert Hidan újra belefogott a dumába.

„A neve Sasori. És ő is ahhoz a rohadt „Kyáááááá" csapathoz tartozik."

A ˝Kyáááááá˝csapat, vagyis a suli leghelyesebb srácai, akik után csak úgy futnak a csajok. Név szerint: Uchiha Itachi, a tahók királya; Uchiha Sasuke, a seggfejek mintaképe; Nara Shikamaru, a zseni; Hyuuga Neji, a lángész; és nem utolsó sorban Sasori. Mivel őt még nem láttam (a lányok mindig félrelöknek és körbeállják őket, Itachit onnan ismerem, hogy művészet órán a kedvenc szórakozása a szobraimat fikázni) nem tudok hozzá jelzőt fűzni, kíváncsi vagyok, milyen ember is lehet. Bár ahogy a többit ismerem biztos egy flegmázó, undok, tapló, seggfej, barom lesz, aki egyszerűen nem képes megérteni az én művészetem.

„Már alig várom…"… hogy az első rossz szója után megismertessem a cipőm a tökével.

„Látom az arcodon hogy mennyire, cseszd meg!"

Hidan röhög, ha jobban belegondolok ez az első eset, hogy normálisan beszélek, valakivel amióta ide járok. A lányos külsőm taszítja a fiúkat, mivel egyszerűen nem képesek elhinni, hogy egy nembe tartozunk, a lányok némelyike meg be van sértődve, mert cukibb vagyok, mint ők.

A Jashinista társaságában hamar elröpült az idő és egyszer csak azon kapom magam, hogy a tetőn lévő padok egyikén ücsörgök, és görcsös gyomorral várom a társam megérkezését, aki másfél órát késik…

Pein idegesen járkál fel alá.

„A franc! Lehet hogy nem sikerült lelépnie."

Hopika, lelépni? Sittes kölyök, vagy mi?

„Nyugi Peinci, biztos hamarosan itt lesz."

Nyugtatja pasiját Konan.

Ő az egyetlen lány az Akában és azon kevés csajok egyike, aki nem fúj rám. Viszonylag kedvel, én is őt.

A gyomrom már rég befejezte a szambát, és most rákezdett a csacsacsára. Mentőövként keresem Hidant, aki sajnálatomra (vagy inkább teljes ledöbbenésemre) kényelmesen szundikál Kakuzunak dőlve.

Itachi és Kisame úszóedzésen vannak (hála a magasságosnak), rajtuk kívül még két tag van. Egy fogyatékos fiú, a neve Tobi, megy egy növényirtószerekre allergiás, vega srác Zetsu. Aki féloldalasan aludt el a szoliban.

Ők éppen a suli mögötti kertészklubban segédkeznek. Ennek a Zetsunak öngyilkos hajlamai vannak, vagy mi?

„Oké, ha tíz percen belül nem ér ide leléphettek, és ő büntetést kap!"

Hurrá! Már tuti nem fog befutni. Éjjen, ha sikerül talán egész évben el tudom kerülni! Számoljunk csak szépen vissza! 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… éééés…

A tetőajtó nagy robajjal kivágódik.

Egy (igazán helyes) vörös hajú fiú rohan be rajta.

„Bocs… a… késé… sért…*lihegi, nagy levegőt vesz, és kifújja* Feltartottak."

„Rendben. Mint azt tudod Deidara nemrég csatlakozott szerény kis ˝szervezetünkhöz˝, és mivel szinte minden órátok közös, mától ő lesz a társad. Értetted?"

„Igen."

Egyszer sem nézett rám. Jól kezdődik.

„Rendben, magatokra hagylak, hogy megismerjétek egymást. „

Azzal int a többieknek, hogy leléphetnek.

Kakuzu felébreszti Hidant és a karjánál fogva rángatja az ajtó felé. Mikor elmegy mellettem még vett rám egy bizakodó pillantást amolyan: Nem olyan rossz, mint ahogy hiszed.

Egyedül vagyunk a tetőn. Cseszd meg, fogalmam sincs mit kéne mondanom.

„Szóval, Deidara. Én a Chuugakkou/alsó középiskola/ első évfolyamnak második osztályába járok, és te?"

„Szintúgy, osztálytársak vagyunk, ha nem tudnád. Egy paddal mögötted ülök. Hm."

Szemmel láthatóan letaglózta a válasz. Még azt sem tudta, hogy osztálytársak vagyunk, bár mondjuk nekem sem ugrott be elsőre hogy ki is ő.

„Én eléggé keveset voltam iskolába."

Mentegetőzik nekem, szánalmas.

„Igen, ezt észrevettem. Hm."

Na de Deidara! Légy vele kedves, ne éreztesd, hogy ő egy tapló.

„Tudod… a nagymamám nagyon beteg, kórházba pedig nem akar menni szóval én, ápolom."

„És a szüleid?"

Miért ő ápolja, esetleg rosszban van a nagyija a családja többi tagjával?

„A szüleim meghaltak."

Banyek erre nem számítottam. Kéne valami sablonszöveg, de mi?

„Hát akkor, jöjjünk ki jól egymással."

Azzal kezet nyújt nekem. Jól nevelt ember módjára elfogadom.

„Jöjjünk ki jól."

Még álltunk pár percig egymás kezét fogva.

Nem mintha én lettem volna az, aki nem akarta elengedni. Többször is megrándítottam mire Sasori méltóztatott elengedni.

„Akkor hát, szia." Köszönt majd lelépett.

„Szia."

Asszem én is megyek.

Másnap reggel csodák csodája Sasori a padjára feküdve aludt. BENT A SULIBA! Itt van a suliba!

Lehet, hogy lázam van?

Odamegyek és óvatosan megvakarom fejét.

Nagyot ásítva ül fel, és egyenesen a szemembe néz.

„Jó reggelt Deidara."

„Neked is Sas…"

De befejezni már nincs időm, mert egy óriásit zakózók a padlón.

„Jó reggelt Sasori-sama!"

Három idegtépő kis ˝Kyáááááá˝ rajongó. Rögtön körbeállták a padját. Mintha ott se lettem volna.

„Sasori-sama minek foglalkozol ilyen kis senkikkel. Inkább ezzel foglalkozz, házikészítésű bento, csak neked!"

Sasori kiveszi a lány kezéből a kajás dobozt, és sunyi mosollyal felém fordul.

„Kérsz egy falatot, Dei-chan?"

Erőteljesen megnyomja a szó utolsó tagját. A bigék kővé dermedten nézik, ahogy felém nyújt az evőpálcikával egy kis sajtos tamagoyakit.

Belemegyek a játékba.

„Persze, Sasori no DANNA!"

Hangosan, szinte kiabálva mondom az utolsó szót. A csajok már ájuldoznak.

Azzal odahajolok és bekapom az omlettet. És jöhet a kegyelemdöfés, (persze tudom, hogy illetlenség) érzékien lenyalom az evőpálcikákat. Felnézek Sasorira.

Asszem túlzásba vittem, szegény srác arca már egy jól megfőtt rákéhoz hasonlít.

„Köszönöm a fini reggelit, Danna."

Mondom angyali mosoly kíséretében.

„Szi-szivesen."

Basszus teljesen leblokkolt, a csajok meg (hallelúja) beájultak!

A helyemre megyek. Alig ülök le, de valaki jól hátba vág.

„Ez szép volt Deidei! Azok a szajhák most mehetnek a kórházba egy hónapra kómába!"

Röhög Hidan.

„Ja, habár asszem túlzásba vittem."

„De még mennyire!"

Hallok egy rekedtes dörmögő hangot mögöttem.

Kakuzu vigyorogva néz rám.

„Első óta ismerem Sasorit, de még kuncogni se láttam soha, nemhogy ilyen szép arcszínt felvenni. Olyan voltál, mint egy rossz kurva, csodálom, hogy nem kérdezte a tarifákat zavarában!"

Szúrós szemmel nézek rá mire, abbahagyja a nevetést és elkomorodik. Tudja, hogy emlékszem a tűs esetre. Hidan óvatosan megböki az oldalam, mire felnézek rá.

Halkan odasúgja nekem.

„Légyszi ne haragudj rá. Szegénynek nem igazán mennyország az élete, nem ő tehet róla hogy ide jutott. Kérlek, bocsáss meg neki."

Kedvesen Kakuzura néz, aki egész végig a terem sarkában ült. Csak most látom, hogy tegnap óta újabb kötései vannak.

Összeszorul erre a szívem.

Barátságosan rávigyorgok.

„Tudok én ám ennél kurvásabb is lenni!" Erre Hidan megint elkezd hátba veregetni.

Kakuzu szégyenlősen odajön hozzánk, és felénk fordít egy széket.

„Tényleg? Mutasd csak!"

Mondja viccelődve. Na, majd én megmutatom.

A kezemmel meg fogom a széket az ágyékomnál a fejem hirtelen hátra dobom és nekiállok nyögdécselni.

„Ah… hahh… istenem… ez… olyahn… hahh… jóóó… hahh… ah… ha… ah."

Gondolom, hogy pont úgy néztem ki, mint aki éppen élvezkedik. Kakuzu és Hidan pedig pár percig csak bámultak majd falrengető röhögésbe kezdtek.

„A picsába, ez baszott jó volt Deidei!"

Ordítja hörögve az albínó.

Kakuzunak röhögés közben viszont elég erős pír lett az arcán, és amikor lenéztem… hoppá, egy kicsit feláll neki. Ennyire jó lett volna az előadásom?

Egy lopott pillantást vetek Sasorira aki eléggé (nagyon!) ki van pirulva, és majdhogy nem zihálva veszi a levegőt.

Mielőtt bármit is tehetnék, kivágódik az ajtó és Orochimaru a biosz tanárunk lép be rajta.

De a frizurája miatt mi csak Samarának hívjuk.

„Mina ni ohayo/Jó reggelt mindenkinek/!"

„Ohayo Samara!"

Orcsi keze ökölbe szorul, és fenyegetően rázni kezdi.

„Rendben, ezért a kis viccért most mindenki felelni fog! Feleltetés! Dei-chan, jöhetsz!"

Hát igen Orcsi nem csak pedónak néz ki, hanem az is. Imádja feleltetéskor a rosszul felelő diákok arcát vigasztalásképpen megsimogatni. De most majd én kitolok vele.

5 percig állok a katedrán teljes kussban. Már Orcsinak is kezd jókedve lenni, de nem sokáig.

„Dei-chan, drága. Nem tudsz esetleg mégis valamit?"

Kérdi elégedett vigyorral.

„De igen tanár úr! Kör közepén állok, velem szemben Samara áll ott, velem szemben Samara áll ott végem! Ha egyszer odébb állok az Akatsuki majd engem pártol! Rám többé nem találsz te PEDÓ!"

És az egész osztály kórusban: Ha egyszer odébb állok…

A Pedómaci már éppen fojtogatna, amikor nyílik a teremajtó.

„Nahát, nahát, vajon mit kapok, ha elküldöm az igazgatónak a fényképet, amin éppen egy diákot molesztálsz Orochimaru."

Lengeti meg Samara orra előtt a mobilját Kakashi-sensei.

Hatake Kakashi. 23 éves tanár, és a húgom pasija. Niina a kishúgom, egyszer bajba került a városba amiből Kakashi mentette meg. A sensei jó tanár módjára hazakísérte Niit, de ezután nap után a húgom teljesen belehabarodott. Úgy futott utána, mint egy kiskutya. Ez kb. fél évig tartott. És egyszer csak szerelmet vallott neki, amit Kashi készségesen elfogadott. Egy éve járnak.

Ennek tekintetében nem különb Orochinál, mind a ketten pedofilok. De Kakashi legalább a jófej fajta. Mindig Samara óráin jön be ellenőrizni az osztályunkat, és pont akkor nyit be, amikor éppen készülne nekem testi, vagy lelki bántalmazást adni. Ja, és hűséges a húgomhoz, aki (hála istennek) még szűz.

Szerencsére Kashi egész órán benn maradt, így Orotanbá nem tudta a kis perverz játékait játszani velünk.

Szünetben nagy meglepetésemre odajön hozzám az egyik ˝Kyáááááá˝csaj.

„Szia, te vagy Bakuhatsu-nendo Deidara?"

„Ja."

Mi van, a reggeli eset után azt hiszik, hogy közülük való vagyok?! Nem vagyok egy tetves ˝Kyáááááá˝!

„Sasori-sama vár a művész klubban délután."

Azzal sarkon fordul és lelép.

Ez meg mi volt? És van a sulinak művész klubja? Erről én hogy-hogy nem tudtam?

Ez után az óra után tesi jön. Egy kis segítséggel sikerült íratnom egy teljes iskola végéig érvényes tesi felmentést, így én mentve vagyok minden szenvedés alól.

Bent az öltözőben várom a csengőszót, ami rohadt lassan jön el, de végre meghallom.

Gyorsan kislisszolok, és elmegyek a suli másik végébe, a terembe a cuccomért. (Direkt szivóztak az osztályunkkal?)

Felkapom a cuccom és felmegyek a suli műtermébe. Mivel művész klub gondolom, ott van foglalkozás.

Kopogok, semmi válasz. Ismét kopogok, megint semmi. Ezt a műveletet megismétlem vagy 5x, amíg meg nem unom, és be nem nyitok.

„Bocsánat a zavarásér…"

„Végre itt vagy." Kiált fel Sasori és hangosan bevágja az ajtót.

„Beszédem van veled!"

Közli ellentmondás nem tűrő hangon. Kezdek félni.

„Mégis miről?

„Ma reggel a teremben te tényleg…"az arca teljesen elvörösödik" kiverted magadnak?"

Leblokkolok. Ne mond, hogy olyan jól alakítottam.

„Nem, nem csináltam semmit. Csak színészkedtem egy kicsit."

Teljesen zavarban vagyok. Jut eszembe mondtam már, hogy meleg vagyok? Nem? Akkor most mondom, meleg vagyok.

„Huh, akkor jó. Csak megijedtem, hogy esetleg én is egy olyan perverz társat kapok magam mellé, mint Kuzu."

Kuzu? Csak nem Kakuzuról beszél? Habár a sebhelyes említette, hogy első óta ismerik egymást.

Egy időre néma csend telepszik kettőnkre, így van időm körülnézni.

Hamar feltűnik, hogy a teremben csak bábok vannak, mintha nem is csinálnának mást. Csak most tűnik fel, hogy csak ketten vagyunk a terembe.

„Mikor jönnek a többiek?"

„Nincsenek többiek, csak én vagyok a szakkörbe. Mindenki kilépett, amikor megtudták, hogy Akás vagyok. Azóta egyedül dolgozom és csak az enyém a klubszoba, ami lássuk be elég tágas."

„Magányos lehet."

Fogalmam sincs miért, de spontán kimondtam, amit gondoltam. De nagy meglepetésemre….

„Az, nincs kedved csatlakozni? Nem baj, ha nem értesz a művészetekhez."

MI AZ, HOGY NEM ÉRTEK!

„Csak hogy tudd ÉN is MŰVÉSZ vagyok! HM!" Hangsúlyozom ki a két szót.

Sasorinak leesik az álla.

„Te. Művész? És mégis miben, színjátszásban vagy orgiában?"

„Nem cseszd meg szobrász vagyok! A nagyapám a városi galéria vezetője! Hm!"

Na, most kapott sokkot. Nyilván azt sem nézte volna ki belőlem, hogy szobrász vagyok, nemhogy a nagyapám galériát vezet.

„Hát akkor" nyújt felém egy jelentkezési lapot" töltsd ezt ki és köszöntelek a klubban."

„Köszi. Hm." Azzal odamegyek az asztalhoz, hogy kitöltsem.

Gyerekkori rossz szokásom, hogy hm-ögök ha mérges vagyok, nem tudok mit tenni.

„Ja, és még valami."Háttal áll meg, de látom, hogy a füle teljesen vörös." Mától szólíts Dannának."

„Rendben, Danna!"

Milyen édes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Törődés: A művészet rabjai II.**

 _És most térjünk vissza a történet elejére:_

Idegesen toporgok a mosdóban. Amikor lányok leütöttek elvittek valami raktárba a suli mögé. Éppen hogy csak sikerült előlük megmenekülnöm, a baj csak azt, hogy az alsómat lecserélték női bugyira. MÉGHOZZÁ TANGA BUGYIRA! Basszus, de bevág.

Lépteket hallok. Gyorsan bebújok az egyik WC fülkébe.

Valaki bejött.

„Deidara? Deidara itt vagy?"

Hallom Sasori hangját.

„DANNA!" Rohanok ki a WC-ből és egyenesen a nyakába ugrok.

Hála ennek elég nagyot estünk. Egy cseppet sem érdekel, most hogy ki lát, de szorosan hozzábújok.

„Danna." Fúrom bele a fejem a mellkasába. Magamba szívom azt a jellegzetes faforgács és édes olaj illatát, rögtön megnyugtat.

Évek óta ez ilyenkor az egyetlen, ami megnyugtat. Félek, hogy egyszer majd nem jön, hogy megmentsen, hogy örökre elveszítem.

Danna az én kis világom, megnyugtat.

„A francba, azok a szukák most túl messzire mentek."

Sasori fél karjával átölel. Lopva felpillantok rá, gyilkos szemekkel bámul az ajtó felé.

„Tudom, hogy ott bujkálnak, várnak mikor hozlak ki, hogy aztán úgy tegyenek, mintha segíteni akarnának, hogy bevágódjanak nálam."

'Danna, mióta törődsz velem ennyit?'

A legszívesebben megkérdezném tőle, de inkább leszállok róla, és akkor meglátom.

Sasori begerjedt rám. RÁM!

Hirtelen észbe kap, hogy mit bámulok, és teljesen elvörösödik.

„Tudod, Dei te egészen úgy nézel ki, mint egy lány, és most ebben a bugyiban, szóval…"

Tehát tényleg miattam áll fel neki. Hát akkor megviccelem egy kicsit.

Se szó se beszéd bemászok Sasori lábai közé és lehúzom a sliccét.

„Basszus Dei! Mégis mit képzelsz ho…Ah!"

Próbálna felállni, de odahajolok a nyakához és végignyalom. a bőre szinte lángol. Már nagyon vágyik a szexre. Ha jól emlékszem pár hónapja szakított a barátnőjével Inoval. Azóta gondolom nem volt senkivel, és úgy nem az igazi, ha magának csinálja az ember.

„Danna" súgom a fülébe." Mi lenne, ha szórakoznánk egy kicsit?"

Azzal kiszedem alsó tagját az alsónadrágjából és elkezdem masszírozni.

„Ah… hah… Dehih… ezh… ha… ahgyd… abbah…"

Nyögdécseli, de nem törődök vele. A nyakától kezdve elkezdem lefelé csókolgatni, miközben folyamatosan bontom ki az ingét.

Amikor a köldökéhez érek, belenyalok mire Danna felsikolt. Még egy ideig nyalogatom, csókolgatom az alhasát, azután óvatosan, hosszában végignyalom a merevedését.

Arra Sasori hirtelen felül és maga alá kényszerít.

Arca teljesen vörös, szemét elhomályosította a vágy.

Hirtelen megfogja az arcom, kényszerítve ezzel, hogy ne mozogjak. Felém hajol, próbálok menekülni, de olyan erősen fog, hogy nem tudok.

Félek, én csak meg akartam viccelni. Ne mond, hogy… meg fog erőszakolni. Danna szája már szinte az enyémen van. Érzem a leheletét magamon. Még utoljára odasúgja.

„Sajnálom."

Azzal megcsókol.

Szorosan összezárom a számat, nem akarom megcsókolni. De addig feszegeti szám a kezével, míg végül nincs más választásom.

Ajkai mohón falják az enyémet. Nyelvével szám minden négyzetcentijét feltérképezi.

Hirtelen egyik kezével felnyúl a mosdókagylóhoz, és tesz rá egy kis folyékony szappant.

Másikkal lekapja rólam a bugyit, és szappanos kezével elkezd annál a bizonyos nyílásomnál körözni.

„Lazulj el, csak jobban fog fájni, ha nem teszed."

Búgja kellemes hangján a fülembe, majd hirtelen érzem, ahogy egy ujjal belém hatol.

Fájdalom nyilal belém, és nemcsak lent, hanem a szívembe is.

'Miért teszed ezt Danna? Miért kínzol? Miért…'

„Miért… miért…" Nem tudom mikor, de sírni kezdtem.

Ujjaimmal görcsösen fogtam felsője nyakánál, és zokogtam.

Hirtelen megölel, és nyugtatgatni próbál.

„Kérlek, Dei nyugodj meg. Ígérem vigyázni fogok. Ha majd vége ennek… próbálj megbocsátani nekem."

Odahajol és megcsókol miközben a második majd a harmadik ujját is belém tolja.

Egy ideig mozgatja bennem, majd kiveszi és a lábaim közé helyezkedik.

„Ah!"

Nyögjük egyszerre. Danna bennem van, óvatosan lenézek és látom, hogy még alig a felét tolta belém.

Nagy lendülettel tolja beljebb a farkát, míg végül tövig bennem van.

Lassan odahajol a fülemhez.

„Várok… hah… egyh… kicsit… ah… amig… megnehm… szokod. Szólj… hah… máhr nem fáj… ha… annyira."

Bólintok. Kisidő múlva a fájdalom enyhülni kezd és a kéj lép a helyébe.

„Meh… het."

Nyögöm. A hangom olyan furcsán hat.

Sasori megmozdul és felnyögök. Mér nem az a feszítő szúró érzést érzek. Teljesen magamon kívül vagyok. Már érzem, hogy hamarosan elmegyek.

„Deih… ah… ha… Dei…énh…minhjárt elmegyek…"

Nyögi Danna.  
Háta hirtelen ívbe feszül és érzem, ahogy valami forró áraszt el belülről. Az érzés hatására én is elmegyek.

Egy ideig még piheg rajtam, majd kihúzódik belőlem. Érzem, ahogy forró spermája kifolyok belőlem.

Leszáll rólam és odamegy a csaphoz letisztogatni magát. Én is felállnék, de a testem nem mozdul. Hirtelen odalép mellém egy köteg vizes papírral, és elkezd törölgetni. Amikor végez, rám teríti a felsőjét.

Az ajtóhoz megy, de még utoljára visszanéz rám.

„A zsebében van a mobilom. Hívd fel Hidant vagy Kakuzut, ők majd segítenek."Már menne, de még egy percre megtorpan." És ha úgy érzed… nyugodtan jelentsd ezt a rendőrségen."

Hangja remeg, amikor mondja. A szívem összeszorul, mert igaza van, jelenthetném jelentenem kellene. Hiszen végül is, megerőszakolt.

Várok egy kis ideig és meredten bámulok az ajtóra.

'Miért tette, hiszen mindig törődött velem, onnantól hogy jobban megismert.'

Már fuldoklom a könnyeimtől.

~§~

Végigrohanok a folyosón. Végre vége az utolsó órának, már vártam ezt a percet.

Ma lesz az első napom a klubban. Kíváncsi vagyok milyen művész a Danna.

Amikor beérek a terembe nincs ott.

'Biztos késik.'

Elkezdek keresgélni, hátha találok valami szobornak valót, mákomra az egyik szekrénybe meg is találom, amit keresek. Egy nagydoboz agyagot.

Sokáig lehettem egyedül, mert már majdnem készvolt a szobrom, amikor valaki megszólalt mögöttem.

„Te tényleg egy jó szobrász vagy Deidara."

Megfordulok, Danna az ajtóban áll, már isten tudja, mióta nézhet.

Arcomra erős pír kúszik fel. Teljesen zavarban vagyok.

„Te… elkéstél és gondoltam, ha már itt vagyok, akkor munkához is látok."

Arcomat próbálom takarni, de ezzel csak azt érem el, hogy odajön, és maga felé fordít.

Egy ideig meglepetten néz, majd elengedi az arcom.

„Mond Deidara, van kedved egy kis vicchez?"

„Attól függ, mi lenne az?"

„Az an név hogy, Uchiha Itachi, mond neked valamit?"

„Miért nem ezzel kezdted? Örömmel!"

Már három órája dolgozott. Egy plakáttal fogjuk leégetni az Uchihát.

„Oké, kész van!"

„Biztos beválik?"

„Naná! Azt utálja a legjobban, ha a barátnői nyilvánosan tárják fel a kapcsolatát. És basszus most még nemhogy csak járni sem jártatok, de fiú is vagy! Ez baromi lesz!"

„Oké, de Danna. Levehetném már ezt a göncöt?"

„Persze, bocsi hogy fel kellet venned, de azt el kell ismerni, hogy piszkosul jól áll neked!"

Másnap a padomon szundikáltam egy kicsit, amikor valaki őrült módjára rohant be a terembe.

„Oké te kis szarházi, mégis mit képzeltetek magatokról, he?"

Egy igen feldühödött Uchiha fogadja tekintetem. Istenem mennyire szerettem volna én látni már ezt a dühtől eltorzult arcot.

„Nem értem miről hadoválsz itt nekem."

Mosolygok rá angyalian, szerintem még a fejem felett ragyogó aranyfényt is látni lehetett, mert hirtelen olyan meglepett arcot vágott, hogy majdnem elröhögtem magam.

„Nos, az aulában van egy eléggé félreérthető feliratú kép, amin te vagy és ez engem is említ."

Egy pillanat! Danna azt mondta, hogy csak modellnek fog használni, és nem én leszek a képen. Akkor tegnap ezért nem akarta megmutatni! Most már kurvára kíváncsi vagyok, hogy milyen lett.

„Had lássam azt a képet!"

Amikor odaértünk majd hanyatt vágódtam, tényleg én voltam a képen, pont úgy ahogy tegnap beálltam. A sulis beosztási pánt a fejemen, rajtam rózsaszín szvetter meg az Akás szoknya, na meg persze az Itachis voodu baba.

 _(A képen felirat: Itachi előző barátnője… kitudja hányadik. Dobta, mert megunta. Csajok komolyan ti is így akarjátok végezni? Amúgy ő itt Bakuhatsu-nendo Deidara, és_ _ **FIÚ**_ _!)_

Egy ideig csak bámultam majd röhögve fetrengtem a padló.

Az idősebbik Uchiha tágra nyílt szemekkel figyelte, ahogy nem sokkal később feltápászkodok, és lelépek.

Amint belépek a terembe valaki rögtön a nyakamba ugrik.

„Isten áldja szabadítónkat! Ünnepeljük a suli egyik hősét, aki visszavágott a zsarnoknak! Deidei, Sasorival zsenik vagytok! Ott voltam, amikor az a pöcs reggel meglátta a ˝műveteket˝, cseszed az valami kibaszott nagy volt! Így még sosem láttam senkit se kiborulni. Hősök vagytok Sasorival. Éljetek soká!"

Mosolyogva nézem Hidan önfeledt boldogságát. Tényleg ilyen nagydolgot tettünk volna a Dannával? Nem, a Danna tett nagydolgot, értünk, érte, értem.


	3. Chapter 3

**Törődés: A művészet rabjai III.**

Remegve tárcsázom Hidan számát. Kérlek Isten, kérlek, legyen nála a telefonja.

„'gen? Mondjad gyorsan Sasori éppen elfoglalt va…"

„Hidan…"nyöszörgöm bele a telefonba." Segíts!"

„Deidei? Basszus te vagy az? A picsába, mi a francos fene van veled? Hol a kurva életbe vagy, odamegyek!"

Hallom a hangján hogy teljesen ki van borulva, nem csodálom, ha engem hívna fel sírógörcsösen a legjobb barátom én is kiakadnék.

„A suli… mosdó… jában…"a hangom akadozik, zihálva veszem a levegőt." Kérlek… segíts."

Azzal leteszem a telefont, és eldőlök a padlón, elaludtam, arra ébredtem, hogy valaki idegesen rázta a vállam.

„Deidei, hallasz? Kérlek, mond hogy igen, és nem kell a hullaházat hívnunk!"

„Hív… nunk? Mire érted ezt?"

Átnézek Hidan válla fölött, Kakuzu áll mögötte. Most nincs rajta a kendője, milyen furcsa így az arca.

„Hidan, nézz körbe a folyosón nem-e jön valaki, ha tiszta a terep lelépünk!"

Az albínó kimegy a mosdóból, Kakuzu a hátára kap hamarosan már úton is vagyunk hozzá.

Egyszer jártam csak nála amikor Hidant mentem meglátogatni (lakótársak Kakuzuval).

Nem igazán emlékszem mi történt, rémlik mintha kiabáltam, és csapkodtam volna, a lényeg annyi hogy Hidan ágyában tértem magamhoz.

„Barom! Miért nem segítettél, rajta ha láttad mi történt, az én bazierős nyugtatómból és altatómból kellet neki beadnunk, hogy lecsillapodjon!"

Hallom Kakuzu hangját, kilesek az ajtón, éppen telefonál, sejtem ki a beszédpartnere.

Odamegyek a szobában lévő fali telefonhoz és óvatosan leveszem a kagylót.

„Az egész az én hibám."

Hallom Sasorit, hangja elcsuklik.

„Ezt hogy érted, tettél valamit? Csak azt ne mond, hogy Deidara miattad volt így kiakadva! Te seggfej mit tettél vele?"

Zokogást hallok a vonal túlsó feléről, könyörgöm, ne mond ki.  
„Megerőszakoltam."

„Ezt mégis hogy képzelted idióta? Rámászol, és ő majd hagyja magát, nem egy kurva csezd meg!"

Ordibál vele Kakuzu, kicsit fura érzés hogy mellém áll.

„Tudom, nem akartam bántani, én csak. Én szeretem, annyira hogy az már fáj, nem akarom, hogy féljen vagy undorodjon tőlem. Te mit csináltál, hogy Hidan nem retteg tőled?"

Hidan Kakuzuval, lefeküdt? Ez valami vicc lehet csak, hallom, ahogy a sebhelyes sóhajt egyet.

„Hidan, nos, ő… ez hosszú történet, hogy mi van köztem és közte, jelenleg elég ha Deidara miatt aggódsz, most le kell tennem."

Óvatosan visszateszem a telefont a helyére, nehogy észrevegyenek, majd visszafekszem az ágyba. Félálomban még nyögéseket hallok a folyosóról, de csak remélem, hogy álmodom és elalszok.

Másnap reggel szombat volt, és ragyogó idő. Az ablakon beszűrődött napfény és Kakuzu kiabálása keltet, ami körülbelül így hangzott:

„A kurva életbe is Hidan, hányszor mondjam neked, hogy szedd össze a cuccaidat?"

Hát igen, nem könnyű együtt élni két olyan embernek, akik annyira különböznek egymástól, mint tűz és víz.

Vajon tényleg csak lakótársak vagy közelebb állnak egymáshoz? A tegnapi beszélgetés után már nem igazán hiszem, hogy csak a lakás köti össze őket.

Finom szalonna illat csapta meg az orromat amint beléptem konyhába. Hidan a tűzhely körül sündörgött, rögtön felkapta a fejét mikor meghallotta, hogy jövök.

„'reggelt, hogy aludtál? Kérsz reggelit, van szalonnás tojás, pirítós, bundás kenyér és omurice."

Kakuzu csak most veszi észre hogy bejöttem. Leteszi egy pillanatra az újságját és a mellette lévő üres székre mutat.

„Huppanj le, mindjárt kész a reggeli. Lehet hogy nem látszik, de Hi-chan remek szakács."

Lopva odanézek Hidanra és látom, hogy fülig pirult a beceneve hallatán. Kakuzu mióta becézgeti Hidant?

„Omurice jó lesz, köszi. Bocsi hogy ennyi gondot okozok nektek, tudom hogy biztos őrült módjára viselkedhettem."

Kakuzu kerüli a pillantásomat, Hidan sem néz a szemembe, gondolom Kakuzu elmondta mit tett velem Sasori no Danna.

„Deidei" Hidan hangja megremeg, ez nem lesz kellemes." tudod Sasori, amit tett az elfogad…"

„A Danna nem tett semmit!"

Üvöltöm, eddig tartott a kellemes légkör, hidegé, fagyossá vált a szoba.

„A Danna egyáltalán… beszélnem kell vele, el tudnátok intézni? Énnekem, mondanom kell valamit, muszáj elmondanom."

„Deidara."

Kakuzu döbbenten néz, nem csodálom. Nem fogok feljelentést tenni, sem bármit. Még csak nem is félek a Dannától, történt, aminek történnie kellet, nem hibáztatom. Nem azt mondom, hogy szerelmes vagyok belé, csak ragaszkodom hozzá, mert törődik velem, felőlem akár, ha úgy akarata volna önként is felajánlom neki magamat.

Kakuzu még mindig engem figyel, Hidan is, már kezdem azt hinni hogy sokkot kaptak, amikor Kakuzu feláll és odalép a telefonhoz.

„De ha nem sül ki semmi jó ebből az egészből ne gyertek a mi vállainkra sírni, nem vagyunk Lelkisegély-vonal!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Törődés: A művészet rabjai IV.**

Idegesen toporgok a suli tetejének ajtaja előtt. Végül erőt veszek magamon és kimegyek.

„Hát eljöttél!"

Sasori mosolyogva ül a lépcsőn, arca fáradtságot és nyugtalanságot tükröz, aggódhatott értem.

„Igen, Danna… akarok kérdezni tőled valamit."

Még egy utolsót szív a cigijéből és felém fordul.

Már nem mosolyog, és ez megrémít.

„Danna…" bátortalanul teszem fel a kérdést" Mit érzel irántam?"

Ledöbben a kérdés hallatán, mindenre számíthatott csak erre nem. Keserű mosoly jelenik meg az arcán.

'Miért fáj ez nekem ennyire, miért fáj így látnom?'

„Még nem jöttél rá Dei-chan, azok után, ami történt? "Könnyek folynak végig arcán, szívszaggató sírásba kezd." Szeretlek, én annyira nagyon szeretlek. Eleinte csak, mint jó barát voltál nekem, de azután… a mozgásod, a hangod, a mosolyod egyre jobban belopta magát a szívembe, annyira hogy már alig tudtam uralkodni magamon."

Sokkolva hallom a vallomást, ő szeret engem. Hogy hogy nem vettem ezt eddig észre?

„Próbáltalak elfelejteni, Ino annyira hasonlított rád, én nem akartalak bántani."

Zokogva hajtja a fejét a kezébe, nem bírom elviselni.

„Danna…" Óvatosan hozzábújok és lágyan megcsókolom."… szeretlek, járjunk."

Sasori olyan szemekkel néz rám mintha azt mondtam volna, hogy a művészet lófaszt sem ér.

„Deidara, ugye tudod mit tettem veled? Te ezek után azt mondod nekem hogy…"

Egy újabb csókkal hallgattatom el, de ez már szenvedélyes, nem olyan kis pillangó puszi mint az előző. Viszonozza a csókot, fokozatosan mélyíti, nem bírok tőle elszakadni, de kénytelen vagyok, már alig kapok levegőt.

„Örökre az enyém leszel, sose foglak elengedni. Én múzsám."

A szavai olyanok nekem, mint valami édes nektár, csak iszom a szavait.

'Azt mondta én vagyok a múzsája, a múzsájának hívott. Már biztosan tudom, hogy szeret engem tiszta szívéből.'

Fél óra múlva már a városszéli lakásán vagyunk. Egy hatalmas üvegablakos ház az erdő szélén, most rendkívül romantikusan hat.

Óvatosan ledönt a hatalmas baldachinos ágyára. Vad csókunk közepette csak úgy repülnek a ruhák a sarokba.

Sasori hosszan végignéz a meztelen testemen, élvezkedik a látványon. Kicsit feljebbtornászom magam és finoman megcsókolom.

„Szeretlek Dei."

Súgja lágyan búgó hangján a csodálatos tény a fülembe. Fejemet visszaejtem a párnára és hagyom, hogy újabb csókkal növelje a vágyam.

Nyelvével egye lejjebb kezd haladni, olyan zavarban érzem magam. Fejemet belefúrom ágyának lepedőjébe, és megrészegülve szívom magamba a faforgás és olaj édes illatának keverékét.

„Ah… Dannah… méhg… akarlak…"

Nyögöm vágytól kábultan, mire belenyúl az ágy melletti szekrény fiókjába, és egy kis tubust vesz elő. Tesz egy keveset az ujjára a benne lévő folyadékból, és elkezd a bejáratomnál körözni.

„Lazulj el."

Bólintok, alig bírom megállni hogy fel ne nyüszítsek, amikor belém nyomja az ujját. Mikor már nagyjából ellazultam elkezdi mozgatni bennem, közben csókokkal próbálja enyhíteni a kellemetlen érzést. Ez nem olyan mint először, most nem fáj, a szívem nem.

Az első ujjához csatlakozik a második, vár pár percet majd ollózni kezd, miután kicsit tágabb lettem betolja a harmadikat is.

„Dan… nah… neh… eh… ezt…"

Nyögöm, Sasori pimaszul mosolyogva hajol felém.

„Hanem mit szeretnél, kis Múzsám?"

„Téged… ah… ahkarlak… érezni!"

Kihúzza belőlem az ujjait, és elhelyezkedik a combjaim között. Egyszerre nyögünk fel az érzéstől. A Danna farka nagyon forró, lüktet és szétfeszít, olyan jól esik. Nem tudom hányszor csinálhattuk az éjjel. A ceruzasercegésre ébredtem, Sasori az ágy szélén ült felém fordulva.

„Danna mit csinálsz?"

Kérdem, álomittas hangon, mire mosolyogva felém fordul.

„Olyan régen szerettelek volna így látni. Az ágyamban fekszel, a spermámtól nedvesen és a tegnap estétől álmosan, gondoltam megörökítem a pillanatot."

Arcom teljesen elvörösödik.

'Azt mondta régóta várt már erre a pillanatra, mégis mióta?'

Sasori óvatosan hozzám bújik, mintha megérezte volna mit gondolok.

„Nem számít semmi, a lényeg hogy most már itt vagy, és többé nem eresztelek. Te vagy az én gyönyörű kis Múzsám, szeretlek."

Fejét az ölembe hajtja, és szórakozottan játszani kezd a tincseimmel. Hirtelen hasít belém a gondolat.

„Anyáék! Telefonálnom kel ha…"

Próbálok felállni, de a Danna elkapja a derekam és visszaránt, egyenesen maga alá teper.

„Ne aggódj már telefonáltam. Azt mondtam hirtelen belázasodtál, így mivel nem tudtuk őket elérni idehoztalak."

„És anyu ezt csak úgy elhitte."

Sasori eléggé zavarba jött a dolog hallatán, rosszat sejtek.

„Nem is mondtad, hogy ilyen jó felfogású húgod van."

„A húgom vette fel a telefont?!"

Képzelem, amilyen kis perverz fél perc alatt rájött mi folyik itt. Ami azt jelenti…

„Danna, mennyi fiókot tudnál kiüríteni?"

Sasori elképedve néz rám, viszont hamarosan huncut mosoly lép a helyébe.

„Azt tervezed, amire gondolok?"

„Niinek egész jó a meggyőzőképessége, és tudja, mik azok a holmijaim amiket semmiképpen sem hagynék otthon. De tegyük fel komolyan a kérdést, hozzád költözhetek?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Törődés: A művészet rabjai V.**

Hétfőn az ágyból kimászni nem volt kedvem, nem hogy suliba menni, de hát menni kellet.

Három óra van, a mit rohadtul utálok, a kémia, a fizika és a matek. Tippeljetek mi volt a második órám, fizika, most meg matek jön, nincs nagy kedvem hozzá.

5 perc van hátra a szünetből, a Dannának nem kellet bejönnie az első két órára, mivel az örökösödési papírokat kellett intéznie. Egy éve halt meg a nagyija.

A teremajtó nagy kivágódik, és mielőtt bármit tehetnék a Danna berohan, karon ragad, majd kirángat a teremből.

A művészterembe visz, nem tudom hogy, vagy mikor történt, egyszerre csak azt vettem észre hogy a terem ajtaja csukva és mi vadul csókoljuk egymást.

„Azt hittem… már shose… éhr véget ah… gyűlés…" Magyarázza két nyögés között a Danna.

Lehúzom a nadrágja cipzárját, és alsónadrágon keresztül megfogom a merevedését.

„Szabad?" Kérdezem, rögtön kapcsol mit akarok.

Még utoljára megcsókolom, majd elkezdünk hátrálni egy szék felé. Ugye állva nem éppen kellemes.

Most is, mint mindig, próbálja megőrizni hidegvérét, nem sok sikerrel. Letérdelek a lábai közé és kiveszem péniszét a nadrágjából. Danna türelmetlenül megsimogatja a fejem.  
Erre én őrjítő lassúsággal nyalom végig a péniszét.

„Ah… Deih… mmmn.."

Nyögi a Danna. Ééééééés nyílik az ajtó.

„Mégis… mi folyik itt?!"

Ino áll az ajtóban. Teljesen ledöbben, gondolom egyáltalán nem számított erre. Danna mint akit megcsíptek úgy pattan fel a székéből.

„Most véged! Elmondom mindenkinek hogy ezért a kis hímringyóért dobtál engem! Neked véged Kairai-no-masutā Sasori!"

Azzal Ino elrohan, percekig állunk mozdulatlanul a Dannával majd ő is kirohan az ajtón.

Becsöngettek, de hiába, nem tudok megmozdulni. Már két órája itt vagyok, Hidan és Kakuzu lép be az ajtón.

„Deidei, minden oké?"

Kérdi Hidan, nem bírom elmondani, de mégis megteszem.

„Az a kis ribi! Ne aggódj, elintézzük, igaz Hi-chan?"

De Hidannak válaszolni sincs ideje, mert megszólal a suli rádió.

„ _ **Haló mindenki, itt Kairai-no-masutā Sasori beszél. Bejelentést szeretnék tenni. Én és Bakuhatsu-nendo Deidara járunk. „**_

Szólt a Danna. És ekkor egy másik hang is felcsendült a hangszóróba, az a hang, amiről álmodni se mertem volna, mivel a vezérünké, Peiné volt.

„ _ **És bárki, aki kezet mer emelni, vagy csupán szóban megsérti őket, számíthat az egész Akatsuki véres bosszújára. És Yamanaka Ino ezen túl rajtavan az Akatsuki fekete listáján. Bárki, aki szemétkedik vele és dokumentálja azt, pénzt kap tőlünk. Ennyi lenne."**_

„Deidara, Sasori aztán jól bebiztosított titeket!"

„Kibaszottul mázlista köcsög vagy Deidei!"

Hidan és Kakuzu teljesen elképedtek, de nem foglalkozok velük. Csak egyvalami jár a fejemben.

'Danna te túlságosan is törődsz velem!'

Egy hónap telt el mióta járunk, és szinte a felhők között lebegek. Senki sem mer piszkálni minket, még a tanárok sem mernek ránk szólni, amikor a folyosón rajtakapnak, hogy csókolózunk.

Éppen egy ilyen alkalom van folyamatban.

„Szóval kérlek titeket máskor legyetek… khm…  
elővigyázatosabbak."

Szid meg minket kedvesen Kurenai –sensei, mire mi csak mosolyogni tudunk.

„Ne aggódjon Sensei, ha Deinek véletlen becsúszik egy gyerek vállalom érte a felelősséget!"

Húz oda magához Sasori.

„Na de Danna!"

Nevetve fogom meg derekamra kulcsolódó kezeit, a Sensei elmosolyodik rajtunk.

„Na, de sipirc órára, különben még beírást kaptok!"

Kézen fogva sétálunk végig a folyosón, olyan jó érzés hogy egyáltalán nem kell óvatoskodnunk.

Most Ofői jön, számunkra talán legutáltabb óra. Amióta a hangosbemondós incidens volt, Orcsi-marcsi a szokottnál is jobban rám szállt.

„Ne aggódj kis Múzsám, ha bármi baj lenne csak szólj előre, oké?"

Pár héttel ezelőtt az előttem ülő Kiba megunta, hogy folyton rajta keresztül küldünk üzeneteket egymásnak a Dannával, és inkább helyet cserélt velem.

„Oké."

Lágyan mosolygok a Dannára, aki viszonozza azt, még egy utolsó csókot váltunk a terem ajtaja előtt majd bemegyünk.

Orotanbá 10 perce késik, majd a szokottnál is sápadtabban állít be.

„Mina ni ohayo! Bár nem értem mi benne a jó, sőt inkább borzasztó!"

Ejha de depis ma valaki. Sasori már a száját fogja be, hogy vissza tudja tartani a kitörni készülő nevetését.

„Van egy fontos bejelenteni valóm…" ez a depi és sápadtság, csak egyvalami miatt akad így ki Samara!" jövő héttől egy háromnapos osztálykirándulásra megyünk!"

Bejegyezte: Himitsu Aliceianna dátum: 16:31

Küldés e-mailbenBlogThis!Megosztás a TwitterenMegosztás a FacebookonMegosztás a Pinteresten

Címkék: Alice, DeixSaso, Sorozat

Nincsenek megjegyzések: Megjegyzés küldése

Újabb bejegyzés Régebbi bejegyzés Főoldal

Feliratkozás: Megjegyzések küldése (Atom)

Keresés ebben a blogban

Az űrlap teteje

Az űrlap alja


	6. Chapter 6

**Törődés: A művészet rabjai VI.**

Samara, mint akit kivégzésre visznek, úgy bámul maga elé. Hidan hirtelen a padom mellet terem.

„Hát nem fasza Deidei? Megyünk kirándulni, ergo, az Akatsukinak páratlan lehetősége van arra, hogy megszívassa a Bijuukat!"

Hidan szeme csak úgy csillog. Én csak fáradtan sóhajtok, hát persze, a Bijuuk. Az iskola kivételezett, ösztöndíjas tanulói a Bijuuk. És az Akatsuki legfőbb célja kicsapatni őket a suliból, vajon hogy mondjam meg nekik hogy a ranglista másodikja, a Nibi, az én húgom Nii.

Bár hogy az igazat megvallva csak féltestvérek vagyunk, kettőnk közül csak öt vette apa a nevére. Ó igen, nem ugyan az az anyánk.

Hirtelen Hidan átölel.

„Hé Sasori! Lopják a fiúd!"

Ordítja mögöttem Kakuzu. EZ MEG MIKOR KERÜLT MÖGÉM?! Egy ekkora benga alak, és így tud osonni, nem egyszer a frászt hozta rám.

Sasori hátrafordul, majd nem bírja megállni hogy ne nevessen. Röhejesen nézhettem ki az engem átkaroló Hidannal a nyakamban.

„Hé, nézzetek ide egy pillanatra."

Halljuk nem a hátunk mögül Itachi hangját majd egy villanás.

„Hihihihihi, ez de jó lett! A két Uke-chan."

Lengeti meg kezében a fényképező gépet.

„U-U-UKE?! Gyere ide kis mocskos köcsög, esküszöm, levágom a faszod te kis pedofil szarházi hmn..mmmhnhmmmh…."

Próbál ordítozni Hidan miközben Kakuzu hátulról le fogja.

„Jól van Hidan, jól van. Csillapodj már az istenért vagy folyosóügyeletes kiszúrja, hogy Oro megint állva ájult el!"

„Úgy van Hidan nyughass már!"

Kiállt rá a Danna, amitől úgy tűnik csak még mérgesebb lesz.

„Oké, nekem ebből most van elegem!"

Azzal Kakuzu a nyakánál fogva kirángatja Hidant a teremből.

Szegény Hidannak már így is elég vörös volt a feje a dühtől, remélem Kakuzu nem folytja meg.

„Ne aggódj nem lesz baja, max elájul."

Mondja a Danna, mintha csak megérezte volna, mire gondolok. Hamarosan kicsengettek én meg mint aki megőrült, úgy rohanok ki a teremből. Eszeveszett iramban megyek a tető felé, Kakuzu és Hidan kedvenc helyére.

'Isten, remélem Hidannak nem lett baja.'

Amikor kinyitom a tetőajtót a világ legsokkolóbb dolga tárul a szemem elé. Kakuzu Hidan ölébe hajtott fejjel fekszik az aszfalton, és teljes nyugalomban hagyja, hogy az albínó a hegeit simogassa.

Mivel nem vettek észre hangtalanul becsukom az ajtót, majd visszamegyek a terembe. Áldom, hogy egymás után két Ofőink is van. Samara még mindig sokkos állapotban áll a katedrán, és reménytelenül dadogva próbálja magyarázni a kirándulás részleteit.

Unottan nézek az ablakok irányába. Gyönyörű tavaszi nap van, a cseresznyevirágok, mint hópelyhek szállnak a levegőben, beborítva mindent.

Önkéntelenül is a tetőn levő Kakuzuékra gondolok, mind a ketten olyan nyugodtak voltak. Muszáj megkérdeznem Hidant hogy mi van köztük.

Eltelik a második, majd a harmadik sőt, a negyedik óra is de Hidanék még mindig sehol. Majd az ötödik óra közepén kivágódik a teremajtó.

„Bocs a késésért, a suli dokinál voltunk."

Mondja Kakuzu majd se szó se beszéd hátramennek Hidannal a padjukhoz. Lopva odapillantok rájuk, Hidan egész végig Kakuzu kezét fogja, a szeme teljesen vörös.

'Hidan sírt? De miért, vajon bántották? Nem, Kakuzu azt biztos nem hagyná, de akkor mi történhetett?'

Óra végén odamegyek Hidanhoz, de mint aki észre se vesz, Kakuzu vállának dőlve sír.

„Én sem tudom" Feleli a sebhelyes amikor megkérdem, mi baja van Hidannak." Jól van Hi-chan, semmi baj. Itt vagyok, nyugodj meg."

Öleli magához Hidant, aki úgy markolja Kakuzu ingét, mint aki attól fél, hogy valami sötét dolog elragadja mellőle.

„Deidara, szólj Sasorinak, hogy vegye ki a szekrényemből a gyógyszeres dobozom."

„Rendben, és tudok még valahogy segíteni?"

„Segíts kivinni a teremből Hidant."

Azzal karon ragadjuk az albínót és felvisszük a tetőre.

'Mégis mi a fene történt itt?'

Az űrlap alja


	7. Chapter 7

**Törődés: A művészet rabjai VII.**

'Mégis mi a fene történt itt?'

3 órán keresztül hiába próbáltuk megnyugtatni, kérdezni mi történt vele egyszerűen nem sikerült. Hallgatott és egyre csak sírt. Végül kénytelenek voltunk Sasorival hazamenni.

„ … Igen?… Remélem rendben lesz. …Tudod hogy mindig számíthatsz rám, szóval ha bármi… aha… aha… Oké, fél óra és ott vagyok."

Mikor hazaértünk a Danna felhívta Kakuzut hogy mi a helyzet Hidannal, remélem nem komoly az ügy.

„Múzsám, el kell menyek egy időre itthonról. Két óra maximum, rendben?"

Kérdezi, majd lehajol hozzám és megcsókol. Éppen a panorámaablaknál ülve rajzolgattam, hogy eltereljem a gondolataim.

„Jó, de siess vissza Danna."

Felkapta a kulcsát és kirohant az ajtón. Pár perccel később, amikor ránéztem a lapra meglepő felfedezést tettem.

„Hogy csináltam a naplementés tájképemből a Danna portréját?"

'Még hozzá milyen gyönyörű lett.'

Órákkal később, amikor kulcszörgést hallok, a rajzot gyorsan elrejtem a mappámba, nem tudom miért.

A Danna jön be a szobába.

„Bocsáss meg hogy késtem."

Csókol a nyakamba, tudom én mivel akar kiengesztelni, de most nem vagyok olyan hangulatban.

„Mmmm… ne most, majd reggel."

Igen, van, hogy reggel, suli előtt is csináljuk. Ilyenkor érzem igazán milyen kemények a székek.

„Na, kérlek Múzsám."

Búgja bele a fülembe, majd végignyalja mögötte a vékony bőrt. Én istenem most segíts meg.

„Együtt fürödhetünk, és reggel bepótoljuk a ma estét, ez az utolsó ajánlatom! Hm!"

A Danna csalódottan hozzám bújik.

„Oké, megegyeztünk."

Hátulról átölel, és közben a mellkasomat simogatja, még nem adta fel.

„Danna!"

Kiáltok rá, mikor már az alhasamnál jár a keze.

„Biztos, hogy most nem? Komolyan gondoltad?"

Morcosan nézek rá majd határozottan kijelentem.

„Jó éjt! Hm!"

Azzal felveszem a Danna fehér pólóját (rossz szokásommá vált az ő pólóit használni hálóingnek) és befekszem az ágyba.

Érzem, hogy befekszik mellém, majd átölel. Megfordulok és hozzásimulok.

'Danna, mikor kezdtél el velem törődni?'

Lassan elalszok. Olyan hajnali egy fele arra kelek, hogy a danna telefonál valakivel.

„…nem, ezt nem tehetem Deivel!...Inkább én, mint ő!...Mi? Mit?...Nem! Hazugság! Inkább mond el mindenkinek, csak őt hagyd békén!..."

A többit nem hallottam. Gyorsan befelé fordultam, a Danna visszafeküdt mellém majd szorosan átölelt. Halkan a fülembe súgta.

„Szeretlek, szeretlek, szeretlek, szeretlek…"

Addig mondogatta, míg el nem aludt.

„Én is szeretlek."

Felé fordulok, hosszasan nézem az alvó arcát, majd mellkasába fúrom a fejem, és végül elalszom.


	8. Chapter 8

**Törődés: A művészet rabjai VIII.**

Furcsa reggel volt, a Danna előtt keltem, aki szorosan hozzám bújva aludt. Akaratlanul is eszembe jut a tegnap esti hívás.

'Danna, minden rendben?'

Felülök az ágyon, és az ébresztőre nézek. Péntek, reggel 7. Óvatosan megsimogatom a fejét.

„Danna, Danna? Ideje felkelni."

A hátára fordul, és rám mered, azokkal a nagy, barna szemekkel.

„Máris reggel van?"

Kérdi kómásan, ilyenkor olyan, mint egy kisgyerek. Mintha eltűnne az a megfontolt, felnőttes Danna akit én ismerek.

„Igen, hét óra. csináljak reggelit?"

„Igen, illetve… Mit is mondtál hány óra van?!"

Pattan ki hírtelen az ágyból, és öltözködni kezd.

„Reggel hét. Miért, baj van?"

Danna nem válaszol, csak öltözik tovább, de nem az egyenruháját veszi fel.

„Danna?"

„Tegnap este Hidan… elég nagy bajba keveredett. Kakuzu mondta, hogy reggel elmegy gyógyszerért, és… megkért, hogy nézzek rá."

„Értem…"

Nem, nem értem. Mi a baja Hidannak, hogy Kakuzu gyógyszert kell szerezzen? Nem merem megkérdezni. Túlságosan félek a választól.

„Azért a harmadik órára érj majd be."

Mondom, miközben megcsókolom az ajtóban.

„Rendben, ígérem."

Azzal kisétál az ajtón.

Eltelik az első, majd a második, a harmadik, és végül a negyedik óra közepén…

Hatalmas csattanással kivágódik a teremajtó. Kakuzu és Sasori lép be rajta, tele vannak karmolással, harapásnyomokkal, vágásokkal és zúzódásokkal.

„Még is, mit jelentsen ez kérem?"

Kiállt rájuk a tanár, de mintha meg se hallanák. Egyenesen hozzám jönnek. A Danna karon ragad és kivisz a teremből egyenesen a művészterembe.

Leültetnek egy székre, mindketten nagyon idegesek.

„Talán még se kéne…"

Kakuzu szinte remeg, még sose láttam ilyennek.

„Szükség van segítségre, Hidan érdekében!"

Erre hirtelen felkapom a fejem. Ugye… ugye nem Hidan verte így össze őket?

„Mi történt? Mi a baja Hidannak?"

Mindketten hallgatnak, de végül Kakuzu töri meg a csendet.

„Valakik elkapták és bedrogozták, úgy találtam rá az utcán. Nem tudom mit tettek vele, de a szer hatása nem enyhül. Ha csak a közelébe megyünk, támad. Segítened kell, ezt senki nem tudhatja meg! Segítesz?"

Kakuzu kész idegroncs, már a sírás határán van.

„Persze, mennyünk. A sálját szememmel akarom látni a dolgokat!"

Kakuzuékhoz érve szinte mintha egy bombarobbantás helyszínén lennék. Mindenhol törmelék, karmolások a falon, a bútorok nagyrészt eltörve… mennyit küzdhettek, hogy Hidant egyáltalán bent tartsák.

A szobába érve meglátom Hidant, istenem, szörnyen néz ki. A keze és a lába megkötözve, a szeme bekötve, tele van sebekkel, mintha elraboltuk volna.

Óvatosan odamegyek az ágyhoz.

„Hidan? Hallasz?"

„Most alszik, végre elaludt."

Sóhajt megkönnyebbülten Kakuzu. Valamiért úgy érzem mintha azt mondta volna „Oldozzuk végre el! Nem bírom így látni!" . Óvatosan eloldozom.

'Mi történt veled Hidan, hogy még a Danna is így törődik veled?"

Eltelt négy óra, hirtelen puffanást hallunk a szobából. Mint ha kigyulladt volna, valami úgy rohanunk oda. Szerencsére, csak Hidan esett el. Kakuzu ment be egyedül a szobába, szeretett volna kettesben elbeszélgetni Hidannal. Fél óra múlva jött csak ki. sokkal idegesebbnek és feldúltabbak látszott.

Kiderült, hogy Hidan nem emlékszik semmire, se arra hogy kik drogozták be, se arra hogy mit tettek vele. de van egy tippünk, amire még gondolni sem merünk, de biztosak vagyunk benne hogy az történt.

Hidant bedrogozták, majd megerőszakolták.


	9. Chapter 9

**Törődés: A művészet rabjai IX.**

A nap végére szinte minden rendbe jött. Hidan már járkált, evett, és viszonylag jó kedve volt. Viszont egyikünk sem merte kérdezni, hogy ˝ott˝ minden rendben van-e.

Az egész vége az lett, hogy ott éjszakáztunk, és olyat láttam, amit nem kellett volna.

Éppen vécére mentem ki, amikor meghallottam Hidan és Kakuzu hangját.

A konyhából jött. Oda megyek az ajtóréshez és leskelődök.

„Biztos minden rendben? Nem fáj semmid?"

Kérdi aggódva Kakuzu, mire Hidan elmosolyodik.

„Nem csak…"

Sejtelmesen mosolyog a konyhapultnak dőlve.

„NEM! Ezt már egyszer megbeszéltük. Fontos vagy nekem Hidan de nem úgy! Te vagy a legjobb barátom. Egyszer kétszer megtettük, de MOST nem. Főleg mert…"

Biccent az ajtó felé a fejével.

'Igazam volt.'

„Halk leszek."

Hidan vigyorog, de Kakuzu komoly arccal néz rá.

„Azt mondtam, hogy ne…"

De befejeznie sem volt ideje. Hidan hirtelen odalépett és megcsókolta. Kakuzu egy ideig próbálta eltolni magától, de végül feladta a lehetetlent és magához húzta.

„Nah… van már kedved?"

Kérdi pimaszul Hidan, mire Kakuzu válaszként megcsókolja. Itt lenne, az a rész ahol lelépek, de valamiért nem mozdultam csak bámultam tovább.

Kakuzu egy pillanat alatt föltette a konyhapultra Hidant, de egy pillanatra sem szakította meg a csókot.

„Kuzu~… méhg… akarlak…"

Nyögi Hidan, Kakuzu kicipzárazza a nadrágjaikat.

„Megkapod."

Azzal benyúl Hidan nadrágjába. Itt lett elegem az egészből, nem akarom azt nézni ahogy ezek ketten megdugják egymást!

Halkan visszamegyek a vendégszobába, és befekszem a Danna mellé. Ijedten riad fel.

„Mi a baj Múzsám?"

Húz oda magához, az ölelése megnyugtat, nem bírom felfogni, amit láttam.

„Danna, azt hiszem rémálmom volt."

„Semmi baj, majd én megvédelek."

Egymást ölelve nyomott el minket az álom. De most már biztos kikérdezem Hidant, hogy mi a jóbüdös franc folyik itt!


	10. Chapter 10

**Törődés: A művészet rabjai X.**

Másnap amilyen gyorsan csak lehet, elhúzunk a Dannával. nem beszéltem neki arról, amit láttam, nem is kell megtudja. Amikor beérünk a lakásba rögtön a bőröndöket keressük, hétfőtől már osztálykirándulás.

Ahogy pakolom be az ágyon lévő bőröndbe a ruhákat, hirtelen karok ölelik át a derekam. Kuncogva nézek rájuk.

„Na de Danna!"

Nem is kell látnom, tudom, pimaszul mosolyog mögöttem.

„Mit kapok cserébe, hogy elengedjelek?"

Mosolygok és szembefordulok vele. Lassan megcsókolom. a kezei a derekamról a hátamra csúsztatja, magához szorít. A meghitt pillanatot a kapucsengő szakítja meg.

A Danna lassan elenged és lemondóan sóhajt.

„Miért nem tudnak várni…"

Szexin rámosolygok.

„Mert akkor nem lenne mit csináljunk holnap este az erdőben."

Kaján vigyor kúszik fel az arcára, szinte látja maga előtt a dolgokat. Jó kis kirándulásnak nézünk elébe.

Mosolyogva megyek ajtót nyitni, időközben már számtalanszor meg lett nyomva az a szerencsétlen csengő.

Kinyitom az ajtót és földbe gyökerezik a lábam.

„NII?!"

„Hali Onii-chan!"

Vigyorog rám a hugicám az ajtóból. HOGY A FRANCBA KERÜL Ő IDE?!

„Mi az? Be se hívod a te kawaii hugidat?"

Úgy néz rám, mint maga az anyacárnő, utálom, amikor ilyen.

„Te is tudod, hogy mi lesz, ha rájönnek, hogy a Nibi az én húgom!"

Már százszor átbeszéltük ezt. Infókat viszek a rajtaütésekről, esetleges doga lopásokról, szivatásokról, csak annyi a feltétele hogy ne derüljön ki hogy ő a húgom. Addig tudom megvédeni.

„Onii-chan, meddig akarsz még titkolózni? Honnan tudod egyáltalán, hogy baj lenne akkor?"

Hogy honnan… tudom? Csak tudom és kész! Megérzés! Ennyi! De igaza van, talán nem lenne baj, ha megtudnák. Viszont… Álljunk meg egy pillanatra! Itt valami hibádzik!

„Tulajdonképpen mit is keresel itt?"

Idegesen elpirul. Ez nagyon nem jelent jót.

„Ugye… Apának én vagyok a törvényes gyereke… Ezért nagyok az elvárások meg hát… Szóval, ha nem baj… Becuccolhatok? De csak pár napra! Esküszöm!"

5 perc hatásszünet, majd leesik mit is mondott.

„MIVAN?! ELMENT AZ ESZED?! HOGY GONDOLOD HO…"

De nem tudom folytatni, mert a danna befogja a számat.

„Hali, Nibi."

Kedvesen mosolyog a húgomra. MI FOLYIK ITT?!

„Hello Sasori-sempai! Hogy vagy ma?"

„Köszönöm jól. Kerülj beljebb."

Magához szorít és arrébb áll velem, hogy Nii bejöhessen. Csak bámulok. Ezek hogy hogy nem ölik egymást? Nii kényelmesen bemegy a konyhába, de mi nem megyünk rögtön utána. Amit hallótávolságon kívül kerül lefejtem a számról Danna kezét.

„Itt meg mégis mi folyik?!"

Teszem fel az égető kérdést, mire a Danna csak rám mosolyog.

„Tudod, amikor először beszéltem telefonon a húgoddal megkért, hogy találkozzam vele, hogy hivatalosan is bemutatkozhasson. Miért nem mondtad, hogy a Nibi a húgod?"

„Mert… féltem, hogy baja esik…"

Danna kedvesen rám mosolyog. A szeméből árad a színtiszta szeretet.

„Te egy jó testvér, és fantasztikus ember vagy. Szerencsés vagyok, hogy a fiúd lehetek."

Az egész arcom céklavörös, próbálom eltakarni.

„Da… Danna! Ne mond ilyen zavarba ejtő dolgokat! Főleg ne a nyitott ajtóba!"

Az ajtó még mindig tárva nyitva volt, friss, hűvös, cseresznyevirág illatú szellőt engedve be ezzel a lakásba.

Nii kiabál a konyhából, hogy hol vagyunk már, összemosolygunk és bezárom az ajtót, majd bemegyünk.

Nii az asztalnál ül, a kezében egy dobozod dinnyés szóda van. Csak sóhajtok. Sose változik.

„Így utólag is, szolgáld ki magad."

Danna csak kuncog és leül az egyik oldalára, én pedig a másikra. Kényelmes kis négyzet alakú asztal van a konyha közepén, zöld, pepita kockás terítővel lefedve. Hangulatos kis hely, innen nyílik a teraszra egy hatalmas egész falat betöltő üvegajtó. egy nagy, szürke hűtő búg a sarokban, mellette a mosogatógép. Végig a fal mellett szép, világosbarna pult van, fölötte polcokkal. Annyira kellemes itt a légkör, mindent átjár az a meghitt családias hangulat.

„Tulajdonképpen, miért is akarsz ideköltözni, Imoto?"

Nii idegesen gyűri az egyenruha szoknyáját.

„Apa… rájött, hogy Kakashival járok."

Danna álla a földet súrolja, én meg totál kiakadok.

„De mégis hogy? Mikor? Meglátott titeket?"

„Nem tudom. Kashi most egy szemináriumon van. Hagytam neki üzenetet a dolgokról. Csak, addig amíg haza nem jön... Lehetne?"

Nii könyörgő szemekkel néz a Dannára, aki csak sóhajt.

„A cuccodért majd később elmegyünk. Megkapod a pótkulcsot, de a barátnőiddel nem fogtok éjt nappallá téve a nyakunkon lógni."

Nii feláll és a Danna nyakába ugrik.

„Köszi! Egy angyal vagy!"

Én csak mosolygok rajtuk, de a Danna még nem is sejti hogy menni melót vállalt a nyakunkba…


End file.
